Only Time Will Tell
by The Wolf Artist
Summary: When Humphrey finds out his love,Kate,is getting married,he goes lone wolf.she stops him and they start a wonderful adventure together that will have them exploring more than just the land.takes them all the way from northern California up through Oregon and Washington and back home to Jasper Park Canada.they're love for each other begins to blossom. HumphreyxKate SEXUAL THEMES
1. Chapter 1: This is the End

Only Time Will Tell

An Alpha and Omega Story.

Chapter 1. This is the End.

Humphrey watched Kate, as the crowd of female wolves surrounded her. He was depressed and heartbroken. The only girl he had ever loved was about to be married off, in an arranged marriage, to somebody she didn't even love. They had been friends since cubs. It was really hard for him when she went off to alpha school. He remembers it like it was yesterday.

"Kate. It's time to go." Winston said in a stern voice.

"Oh, okay. I'm coming dad." Kate says, getting up off the ground. A voice came from behind her.

"Hey, where yuh goin?" Humphrey asked.

"Alpha school. It goes 'til spring." Kate said proudly.

"Spring?" he said shocked. "Huh."

"I know you Kate's friend Humphrey-"

The memory trails off. Humphrey felt so alone, just like that day, only heartbroken as well. His friends 'wolf pile' couldn't even cheer him up. He slumped back to his cave when an idea hit him. He would go 'lone wolf' to get away from the life he had, and the marriage he didn't want to see. He decided he would leave in the morning right before the ceremony. He fell into a depressed sleep, with thoughts of Kate and Barf (Garth) having and raising a family together, becoming the new pack leaders, and uniting the Western Pack with the Eastern Pack. The family part made him shudder in disgust, but alas he was asleep, dreaming in depression of what would happen, and what could have happened if only he had 5 more minutes with Kate on that train.

The next morning came. You could hear the chatter a mile away on what today was. It was the union of the two packs. As tradition states, there will be a huge wedding party, followed by a groom 'n bride ceremony, followed by a huge feast, caught by the rest of the pack. Kate was with her sister, Lily. Lily was combing Kate's tail so she would look good for the wedding, though the thought of her sister, Kate, marring somebody she had fallen in love with was saddening to Lily. Even though the law forbids Alphas and Omegas to mate, she thought it would be better to let fate play a hand in determining mates, but noooo, the laws the law. It can't be changed or can it. Lily was having a mental breakdown in her head when she heard Kate say:

"I'm sure he's perfect marrying material."

Lily snapped out of her breakdown and snapped the 'comb' in half.

"I guess. I mean if you like that sorta stuff. Big, brawny,…and perfect." Lily said sadly.

"Hmm. Lily! You're wearing your fur back." Kate said.

"I know. I'm sorry." She runs into the den leaving Kate saddened and confused.

Marcel and Paddy show up and give their gratitude to Kate. Humphrey shows up out of nowhere.

"Ahhh, excuse me. Flea. Heh." Humphrey said scratching behind his ear and reveling a flower that was in her hair the night they were captured. "Just a little something for your big day." He said placing the flower in her hair.

"Thank you." Kate said kindly.

"I just wanted to say good-bye. I'm leaving on a trip, to see where the train takes me. You know, kind of a 'lone wolf' sort of thing." He said. Kate was shocked.

"You-you're leaving. But why?" Kate said.

"Because I can't live seeing someone I love with someone else. Back there on the train I was going to say I love you, Kate, but I never got the chance. You ran off to save the day and reveal something that you've been hiding from me the whole trip. That you're getting married, to someone that you don't love. I couldn't watch that Kate. I'm sorry but- I have to go. Have a nice life." He said turning on his heels. Kate was speechless when her father came up. Humphrey was already gone though.

"Kate you're ready." Winston smiled. "Let's begin." They walked silently. Kate hung her head, depressed. Lily did as well. They all got to their places for the wedding to begin. Kate and Garth were on the ceremonial platform, where they would become mates. They took in each other's scent, nibbled on each other's ear, and started to rub noses. Kate pulled away.

"Kate, what are you doing?" Garth asked quietly.

"I-" she looked back over her shoulder, then back at Garth. " I can't."

"She can't…YES!" Garth said barely audible. He cleared his throat. "I mean, you can't?"

Kate chuckled. "No, because I'm in love for the right reason. I found love. He's always been there for me, always cared for me, and yet…-" she lowered her head in sadness. "I broke his heart and drove him away. The fact is, that I'm an alpha and I fell in love with an omega. Humphrey. I love him, because it's real, not forced. I know my duty. My duty is to my heart. I don't love Garth. I'm in love with Humphrey." Kate said, everybody was shocked, except for the omegas, Eve fainted. The rest, well, the rest were shocked, that is until Tony yelled "Take the valley." The all started battling. The caribou heard a loud a loud roar that echoed across the walls of the valley, but instead of going down the valley towards the packs, they turned the opposite direction, toward the train tracks. The train was about to arrive through Jasper Park. They all, barely made it across. The fighting has subdued and the herd of caribou was long gone. The Western Pack had full control of the valley. The Eastern Pack had surrendered. They heard the roar of a steam engine. They all looked toward the train tracks. They were relatively close to it when they spotted something. It was a grey figure on the back train car. It was a wolf. The wolf stood up, right before he passed the packs. It was Humphrey. They all smiled at him, but instead of him smiling back and jumping off, he simply turned his head and closed his eyes, staying on the train. Their smiles faded. Humphrey had just passed by Kate, when he opened his eyes and looked back at them. He remained on the train still, and on until he was out of sight. This hurt the pack. Everybody loved Humphrey, especially Kate, and only Kate knew why he was acting like this. He still thought she had married Garth.

"What happened-" Winston was about to asked, when Kate took off like a bullet to the train tracks and after the train. The entire pack watched as a tan smear in the wind shot off after a train with the love of her life on it. They all wondered what would happen now. How would they adapt with the new pack members? What's the matter with Humphrey? Why didn't he get off the train, much less look at us? These were the questions going through everybody's mind, all except for Kate's. She knew she was the cause of his actions. She was never going to have him with her again. She wasn't gunna catch that wolf, or that train. She was getting tired. She was ready to give up. She had already lost him.

She ran off the tracks and saw the train about to make a right turn, so she followed the turn much sooner than the train did. She lept over logs, dodged trees, and flipped over a narrow gap. She saw the train car Humphrey was in. she just barely saw him though. She lunged forward with a flip, off a small incline, and landed on top of Humphrey's train car. Luckily he was asleep, or he would've heard her land. She spotted a little opening and jumped down in the train car, where she found Humphrey sleeping. She stayed awake and watched him until he woke up.

3 and a half hour later, Humphrey started to stir. Kate got a since of pure joy when he finally had awoken. He had his back to her, so he wasn't aware of her presence yet. He stood up and walked over to the edge of the train car. They were passing over the water where he and Kate first howled together at. He started his beautiful howl, and when he got to the same point where Kate had joined in the first time, Kate started to howl along with him. This startled Humphrey, but he was sure he was imagining it. He didn't drop the howl though. They continued their perfect melody for another good 10 minutes. Humphrey then realized that Kate was actually there with him.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you I was done with the past. I didn't want any part of it. You're not getting me to go ba-" he was cut off by Kate's warm lips that were pressed up to his. They broke the kiss.

Kate smiled at him. "I love you too, Humphrey." He started to cry tears of joy. The depression was wiped away from him completely. His heart had been melted back together. He was in love again. No longer heartbroken. They kissed again. Humphrey broke away in a daze.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Humphrey."

They smiled.

"Come on, Humphrey. Let's get back to Jasper. We have a long journey, but I'm glad I'm with you, my fun loving omega mate." Kate said. They jumped off the train and turned back towards Jasper. This time they were much farther then Oregon. They were in the midst of California. It would take some time, but it would be worth it as long as they have each other. They built a small den and rested for the night. Tomorrow they start they're wonderful journey together. Tonight, they sleep together in a warm and close embrace.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trails of California

Only Time Will Tell

An Alpha and Omega Story.

Chapter 2: California

* * *

It was a rough night for both Kate and Humphrey, but Humphrey had his paws around the most amazing alpha in the world. Kate. They were going to get married. They had already decided that. They found out where they were from some local birds. They seemed to be in the middle of one of California's biggest state parks. Miles upon miles of nothing but beautiful green trees. With that in their head, Kate and Humphrey turned north, using their natural instincts, and started walking.

"How do you think everybody's taking us being gone again? It was only yesterday that we returned." Humphrey said wonderingly.

"I don't know Humphrey, but my mom passed out when I told everyone that I was in love with an omega. I think she'll be quite upset, if she isn't already." Kate replied sadly. "I know I'm supposed to feel remorse for breaking the Law of The Pack, but I don't. My heart is set; I know what I want, regardless of what the law states." She smiled at Humphrey, who smiled back just as big.

"I'm really glad you feel that way, Kate, because I want your honest opinion on something." Humphrey said. Kate's ears perked up and she turned to face him. "What do you think about starting a f-family, y-you know, when we get home?" he said, nervously. Kate stopped walking. _"Was he a mind-reader?"_ she thought. He noticed she stopped, so he turned around to face her, only to be pinned onto the ground and licked half-to-death.

"YES! I would love a family. I would love to have a family with you, Humphrey." She said in-between licks. She got off of him and smirked. "If you be good, maybe you'll get some before we get home. Provided you don't let my mom find out." Kate said seductively. Humphrey just shuddered at the thought of Eve finding out that her daughter isn't pure anymore. He'd be on the receiving end of one of her famous ass-kickings. He thought, though, of how good Kate would feel. He was zoned out in his own little world, with his tongue hanging out.

"Humphrey? Humphrey. Humphrey! HUMPHREY! Snap out of it." Kate screamed. Humphrey got his head out of the clouds, and fell back to earth.

"Oh, I'm totally cool with that." He said softly. Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sure yuh are." Kate beamed at him. Humphrey just smiled innocently. Kate rolled her eyes again when she heard a growl. It was her stomach.

"Humphreeeey." Kate whined. "Me hungry. Fetch me some food." Kate demanded playfully.

"As you wish, Ma 'dam Alpha Kate." Humphrey joked back. Kate playfully swatted at him.

"Now move, my crazy omega." She smiled at him, and lied down next to a small pond. Humphrey went out in search for food. Which was weird, he didn't exactly know what he was doing, him being an omega and all, but he wasn't about to give up on it, not for Kate. He saw some kind of animal, what looked to be caribou to him, but to humans, was known as deer.

"_Perfect."_ He thought. He moved swiftly close to it. His untrained alpha skills took over and he targeted a big 18 point buck, big enough to feed an entire pack. He slowed himself and got into position. He silently crept forward and targeted the jugular vein in the throat. He stopped briefly to check his surroundings and to feel if the wind had changed. He stayed downwind of the deer so his scent wouldn't alert the deer of his presence. He focused and lunged with expert precision, slashing the jugular in one swift motion. The deer fell to the ground at Humphrey's feet. He smiled. His first successful kill.

"_Man observing Kate hunt, really paid off."_ He thought. He tugged the deer half onto his back and drug it to the pond where Kate was at.

"Hey Kate, check this out." He said victoriously.

"Oh…my…gosh. You did that?" she said in awe. "You never cease to amaze me my little omega. I love you."

"I love you too, Kate. Lets eat. I'm starved." They dug in, finished their meal in a few minutes, but there was a lot still left. They left it there anyways and went to get a drink. Humphrey caught a smell that was…arousing. He hadn't smelled anything like it before, but it seemed to be illuminating off of Kate. It smelled like peaches, with a little bit of honey. Kate was in heat. Humphrey hadn't caught on yet, but Kate was hardly resisting the urge to look back. She walked faster, ahead of Humphrey. BAD move! It finally hit Humphrey, it hit him like a car to a brick wall. He saw Kate dripping wet pussy.

"_Oh my God, Kate's in heat."_ He thought.

"_What do I do?"_

"_Talk with her you idiot."_

"_But what if she says no."_

"_SHES IN HEAT DUMBASS! MAKE A MOVE!"_

"_Okay, okay. But what do I say?"_

"_You're hopeless. Don't say, FUCK! Tell her you love her and that you're ready. Ask her if she's ready."_

"_But what is she says no."_

"_HEAT dumbass. She CANT control herself. That's YOUR alpha. Make her yours before you lose your chance."_

"_UGHHHH! FINE."_

By the time Humphrey finished his mental breakdown, they had reached the pond and had gotten a drink. Kate still wouldn't look at Humphrey, for the fear of pure lust taking over even if he wasn't ready. Unbeknownst of Kate, he was totally and completely ready for this.

"Kate. Look at me. You haven't looked at me since we ate. What's wrong?" Kate turned. He saw lust in her eyes. He smirked, and pounced at her playfully. The rolled down a small hill and landed at the bottom. Humphrey was on top of Kate, laughing. Kate reached up and licked his cheek and smiled seductively up at him. He looked shocked at first, but then relaxed and smiled back. Kate leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Fuck me." She pulled away and smiled again, as her demand was processing.

"As you wish." Humphrey said as he got off of Kate, and flipped her over. Humphrey started with a toe-paw in her sweet smelling opening. He thrust in and out of her with precision, getting moans in result. He pulled his 'caked' toe-paw out, and started licking her, soon pushing his tongue inside her. He tasted a salty sweet substance as he licked the inside of her walls with ease. He felt her tense up and her moans get louder when he hit this certain spot.

"Humphreeyyy. Hit that spot again with your tongue. Make me cum." Kate moaned. Humphrey gladly obliged. He hit that same spot repeatedly, until she tensed up and released an ocean of cum on Humphreys face and down his throat. He looked satisfied with the taste. Kate turned around.

"Before you fuck me, let me pleasure you like you just did me." Kate said seductively as she pushed him onto his back, exposing his nine inch wolfhood, fully extended. Kate gasped in delight. She knew he was big, but not this big. _"Oh how good its gunna feel to have him in me."_ Kate thought. She took the tip in her mouth and licked the rims. She got a slight moan from Humphrey. She took the entire length in her mouth and started bobbing up and down. She moaned with joy as she felt pre-cum hit her tongue. Humphrey was moaning her name but she wasn't going to stop until the deed was done. She wanted his cum. She got into another position without breaking lip-contact with his cock. Her dripping wet pussy was now directly over Humphrey's face. Humphrey felt his climax coming. He was going to cum down her throat. That's what she wanted. When she felt him tense up, she sped up, deep-throating him quickly, without gagging. The time had come. He tensed up and shot a load of wolf cum, his wolf cum, down Kate's throat. She took his cock out of her mouth. A little bit of cum shot out onto her face. She licked it up and purred in delight.

"Now that the introductions are over, Humphrey, Fuck ME!" she said seductively demanding him to do what she wanted. What her heat wanted. He obliged and got out from under her. She moved her tail. Humphrey nudged her pussy and licked up the left overs. He climbed onto her back and positioned himself right outside of her entrance.

"You ready?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh yeah. Ready!" she said even more seductively than before. He prodded her entrance with his nine inch, and slid the tip in, then out. After that he took half his length in. Kate winced in pain a little bit. Her hymen was broke and she was no longer pure, she didn't care though, she was being fucked by her mate. He thrust inside of her tight pussy. She bucked her hips and brought her head to the ground. This would give her painful pleasure and one hell of an orgasm. Humphrey started thrusting in and out of her, ruining her virginity forever. She moaned every time he thrust in her. She moaned his name. They both slightly tensed up. Their climax was coming. Humphrey started pounding faster and faster. Kate started bucking her hips to get maximum pleasure.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate moan-screamed as she finished on his rock-hard cock that was still thrusting its way in and out of her with ease.

"Ahhhh. KATE!" Humphrey said as he slammed his knot in and let loose his huge load of cum that soaked the walls of Kate's womb. Kate moaned when she felt his warm seed fill her tight pussy to the max. They clasped to the ground, still stuck, and cum was still filling up her pussy 5 minutes later. After about ten minutes Humphrey's knot went limp enough to be pulled out of Kate vagina without it hurting her too much. They lied down face to face, both panting still. Humphrey pulled her in close to him, in a warm embrace.

"I love you." They said in unison. They both smiled at each other.

"Humphrey? Thank you." Kate said with a smile. "But could we… uhh…maybe do it again. Like now? Please?" Kate begged cutely. "I want you. I want it in me again."

"Kate. We can do it anytime you want to. Maybe I could get hold of that tight little ass of yours." He said smoothly.

"Take me. OHHH take me wise omega." She begged. "I've been bad." She said seductively as she hoisted her ass in the air. "Ruin my ass. Take me in the anus you dirty omega. I need you!" she demanded. Humphrey nodded and kissed her, climbed onto her back and prodded her anus slowly. Allowing it to open easier. In one swift motion he got half of his member in her anus.

"AHH. Oh Humphrey ahh." Kate moaned in pleasure. He pulled all but the tip out and thrust back into her anus, full length. Humphrey moaned at the tightness, but she was dry. He pulled out of her. He stuck his toe-paw in some water and pushed it in her ass. He did that a couple more times. She whined because he wasn't fucking her. He put a little water on his member and was satisfied. He repositioned himself outside of her ass and pushed in full length. There wasn't any more dryness. Her ass-walls were wet. He thrust in and out of her. Each time he did she moaned and a little bit of cum dripped from her pussy. She started to tense up.

"Oh HUMPHREY!" she moaned as she had another orgasm. Humphrey felt her juices, mixed with his, hit his hind paws. He just kept thrusting. He was reaching his climax. She hit another orgasm. Cum shot out of her pussy and onto the ground and Humphrey's hind paws. He thrust a few more times and slammed his knot into her tight little anus. They were, and would be, stuck for quite some time. Kate twisted on his knot and pushed him down so she could lay on him.

"Thank you, Humphrey. I love you so much. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. You really know how to show a girl a great time. We should definitely do this again, and soon." She smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded. "You were amazing."

"Not as amazing as you. I love you so much, Kate, and you're right. I couldn't imagine myself doing this with any other female wolf in the world, because my world is you. You are perfect, so my world is perfect when I'm with you." Humphrey said. Kate smiled and shed a tear of joy. She lied down on top of him.

"Thank you. You mean the world to me too. I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't followed that train." She looked up at him. He smiled down at her.

"Wondering where I was." He answered for her. She nodded and curled up into a ball, well as much of a ball as she could, and drifted off to sleep. Humphrey wrapped his arms around her and held her in his embrace. He soon drifted off to sleep as well. They were in their own world. Everything was perfect to them at this moment. Nothing bothered them. It was just them, the moon, and the moment.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Wolves, One BIG Problem

Only Time Will Tell

An Alpha and Omega Story

Chapter 3: Two Wolves, One BIG Problem.

* * *

The next morning Kate awoke, still lying on Humphrey. She realized he was still insider her but it had gone limp, so she was able to get it out without it hurting. She felt penal cramps from the actions that previously occurred the night before. She loved Humphrey. She sat there watching him in his sleep.

"_He looks so cute when he sleeps."_ Kate thought. She smiled. He rolled over onto his side and started stirring, slowly regaining consciousness. He needed that rest. They would be walking forever. He sat up and yawned, stretched out his legs.

"Good morning beautiful." He said to the love of his life.

"Good morning yourself my love." Kate replied. He smiled at her then heard a growl from the bottomless pit he calls a stomach. He was hungry. Come to think of it, Kate was quite hungry herself. They exchanged glances and nodded.

"Let's go get some food shall we?" Humphrey asked. Kate nodded. They started sniffing the ground and air trying to find any available scent that would mean food. Fortunately, they found a deer's scent. They tracked the scent and proceeded with caution. They saw an entire herd of deer. They'd start a stamped if they were to try and tackle down one of them, but they honestly had no choice of the matter. They took target on a buck, a big and bulky fellow, which had exactly 19 points to his antler. They glanced around and back at each other, and then nodded, slowly creeping up on the grazing deer. Humphrey took off around the deer to block the path, though was careful not to give his position away. Kate attacked but barely missed her mark. This startled the deer but he soon realized that this female wolf wasn't alone, and that he would be dinner. Humphrey lunged at the deer as it turned towards him and quickly disposed of its life, slashing the jugular. Kate hung her head down.

"Kate. Its alright. You're still an amazing huntress. You just have a lot of…stress on you. Plus I know by the way that you walk, that our little incidents of pleasure last night is hurting you a little bit still. I just want you to know that I will always love you." He glanced around and saw that, because they had killed this deer, there was, in fact, a stampede that had started. It was going the opposite direction of the lovesick wolves, so Humphrey and Kate had nothing to worry about, or so they thought.

"I love you, too Humphrey. Now let's dig in so we can be on our way home." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"After you my love." Humphrey said, gesturing to the fallen deer. Kate just giggled and happily obliged to Humphrey's request. After she had started eating Humphrey did the same. They ate until they were full. Kate leaned against Humphrey and licked the blood off of his muzzle. He did the same to her. Then they connected with a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a while, but was cut off.

"THUNK" both wolves hit the ground.

"You blithering block-heads, can't you two do anything right. Get these two out of here. Separate them. Take the female back to Oregon. Leave the male." A human males voice came. "Now MOVE! You idiots!"

"Of course captain. Right away." The two rookies said in unison. They grappled Kate onto a truck and into a K-9 cage, big enough to fit five Garth-sized wolves. They left Humphrey alone, but took the tranquilizer dart out of his back and sped away. Humphrey was coming to, but the truck, the humans, and, most important of all, Kate, were gone. As if they were never there. Humphrey awoke.

"Huh. Where am I? Kate. Kate? **KATE**!" he screamed. No luck. She was far out of ear sight. Out of sight, out of mind? Not in this case. Humphrey was breaking down.

"_Where did she go? What the hell happened? All I remember is eating and kissing Kate. Then it went black."_ He thought.

"Okay, Kate. Ha! HA! Very funny. Look whos having fun now." He said aloud. "But please. Come back, I need to know your ok-" he catches a familiar smell. **HUMANS**!

"Humans took Kate?" Humphrey growled. He caught her scent though.

"I might be able to track them. If they hurt my Kate in any way, I will **rip** out their eyes and **shove** them down their throats so they can see my **claws** tear their carcass open!" he vented. _"Woah. Total Déjà vu moment there." _He thought. He looked up to the sky. "Thank you, Eve. I took the words right out of your mouth." He chuckled. Then he got serious again. He had to find her, and he wasn't going to stop for anything. He ate a little bit more and then bound north, on the dirt road that the humans use these machine thingies to move from place to place. _"Lazy fools. Show some muscle."_ Humphrey thought. He shrugged it off and started running north, along the road. Some old friends flew down when they spotted the grey wolf. Marcel and Paddy.

"Ahh zere you are my good friend. Huh ha. And where is miss mademoiselle?" Marcel said in his French accent.

"Gone…humans…have…her. Did…you…see…where….they…went." Humphrey said while running. His stamina was increasing and his endurance was showing tremendously.

"Ahhh we sure did. They were heading north." Paddy said.

"Paddy, please." He turns back to the running grey wolf. "They were heading north."

"We are going to follow you. Like I said, I like you two, you make me laugh. I will help you get you girlfriend back." Marcel said confidently.

"Well I will be helping you; again, he will be breathing heavily." Paddy said matter-of-factly. Marcel starts hyperventilating from lack of stamina and oxygen.

"Thanks…guys….keep an eye out…from…above." Humphrey said quickly. The English duck and the French goose nodded and flew upward.

They continued on for about an hour. Their energy was depleted and they needed food. They decided to rest up, there was still no sign of Kate, just her scent, but Humphrey was determined to get his mate back. He loved her. She was his world. He just wasn't complete without Kate, and Kate wasn't complete without him.

Humphrey whined as he lied down alone. He had his two bird friends, but they weren't comfort to him. His only comfort was Kate, and she was taken by humans to, God knows where, doing, God knows what. He fell asleep silently crying to himself.

* * *

*390 miles away*

Kate had awoken. This was strange. She didn't remember anything. The last thing she remembered was taking a nine incher up her ass. Humphrey.

"Humphrey. Humphrey? Oh no. what happened, and why the hell am I in a fuckin cage?" she growled.

"Ahh, seems the pussy is away. I thought you'd never wake up. I need some pleasure so we can do this the easy way and you just take my cock or you can fuckin be raped. Your choice you little bitch." A male wolf voice growled at her. His name was Kunai. He was at least her age, at the most a few months older, she wasn't about to let him take her. She felt this weird sensation between her legs. She was wet, soaking wet actually, but she wasn't in heat. The humans had stuck a needle in her vagina to give her an artificial heat, but the emotions weren't there. The arousing smell was and the cum was, but she was NOT in heat. Kunai believed she was in heat. Her smell was arousing and it showed. His five inch was barely enough to satisfy Kate and there was no way in HELL that she was going to cheat on Humphrey.

"Not uh. Beauty before pleasure." She says, fake seductively. She pushes him onto his back, exposing his five inch member. She looked down in disgust, took it in her paws.

"I'm going to give you painful pleasure." She fakes a smile at him. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah baby! Ready to get it on with y-SON OF A BITCH!" he screams. He looks down in shock. He's bleeding, BAD!  
"First of all, you man-whore. I'm NOT in heat. SENCOND I HAVE a MATE. Third: You CANNOT compare to him. You can't for sure now." Kate smiles evilly, blood still on her paws. "And FINALLY: if you ever put your paws on me again, I will **KILL** you!" She turns and walks away from the whining cry-baby. He was still screaming, MOTHERFUCKER, BLOODY HELL YOU LITTLE BITCH. She tuned him out and after a while, he passed out. She cleaned herself off to get rid of the smell and the wetness. She sighed.

"_Still doesn't feel as good as when Humphrey gives me tongue."_ She thought. _"Where ever you are, Humphrey, I need you. I love you. Please come to the rescue and save me."_

She curled up into a small, but safe, little ball in the corner of the 'shared' cage, as far away from Kunai as possible, and drifted off into a depressed sleep. She, too, silently cried herself to sleep. She was about to be raped, and to make things worse, her true mate, Humphrey, wasn't anywhere in sight. He wasn't there to keep her warm or to tell her everything is going to be just fine. She was lost without him. He was lost without her. No one had ever come between them, and now that something, or someone, had, neither of them liked it one bit. Both kept wondering about the other. What was going on with them, where was the other, things like that. They were broken, lost, invested in depression. They were both wondering if the other was still alive. Luckily, both were still alive, and waiting to see another day.

* * *

**A/Note. what do you think Kate did to Kunai? this has been Chapte 3 guys. Hope you Enjoyed. REVIEWS please. 3 more reviews for any of the chapters and I'll post chapter 4. I'm accepting OC's just pm me. ight. i love my fans so fill free to tell me anything. good or bad. if bad, then tell me how i can improve. i take alot of time and thinking into my stories. so just let me know. i might take it into considerization i might not. no way to tell. Rated for Adult THEMES, Language and Violence. Please, No annonmous reviews, i like to be able to thank the reader. but if you must, go a head.**

** imjustlikehumphrey: #1 reviewer man. thanks for that. but no i didn't know about the grey wolf in Cali. sadly i only lived in Cali for a few months. i didnt really get a chance to learn my surroundings and didnt have time to research these places before i started writing this story. im a very busy person now, but i alway enjoy writing and drawing. i really hope you enjoy this story.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story. many more chapters to go, so little reviews though. 3 reviews per chapter and ill post another chapter asap. 3 to my FANSSSSS:))**

**-The Wolf Artist.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Lonesome Trail

Only Time Will Tell

An Alpha and Omega Story

Chapter 4: The Lonesome Trail.

* * *

Kate's POV

It's been two days since my capture. I've been having these damn morning sicknesses. I don't know what's wrong. Being stuck in this cage with the dickless wonder over there doesn't help much either. I feel lost. "Shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked in a whisper.

"Please. He isn't even looking. He doesn't care about you. You used you for sex!"

"_Speak of the devil"_ I thought as I turned around to glare at the voice. This voice had a familiar face. It was Kunai.

"OH you mean LIKE YOU!" I screamed hatefully. "He loves me. You're a pathetic waste of space. No wonder you were trying so hard to get a mate, the only pussy you ever got was from you mom, WHEN SHE HAD YOU!" okay. I was a little cold, but that jackass had it coming.

"Yea, how do you explain the fact that HES NOT HERE?" he growled at me. I got into a defense position when something hit me in the ass. Fuckin humans and their darts! Why do I have to be tranquilized? Kunai's the one that can't mate now. Oh but as I passed out my smile was wider than the Savannah in Africa. I did that to that pathetic excuse for a male. Rape me? I don't think so BITCH!

I woke up several hours later, in a different cage. I felt a burning sensation between my legs. Damn humans. They had injected my again, I'm dripping fucking wet. If only there wasn't these bars here I'd-

"Oh, hey. You're up." A voice came. A male voice. What the hell did they do, stick me in here with another horny man-whore. UGH! Damn HUMANS!

"Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you." I said sternly.

"Ha. Oh no. I don't want what happened to Kunai, to happen to me. I just want a way out of this damn cage." He said truthfully. He came out of the shadows. A dark grey wolf stood before me. At first I could've sworn it was Humphrey.

"Humphrey?" I asked questioningly. His eyes got as big as the moon.

"Yo-you know my brother?"

"Brother? He told me he never had any siblings." I told him. "What is your name?"

"Trace. W-we were too young to remember each other when our mother was killed. My father told me stories of how Humphrey and I used to play. Our mother was killed, by poachers. My- our father was killed not to long after I entered the teen years. I-I tried to find Humphrey. W-would you describe h-him for me?" I nodded.

"He's got dark grey fur, kind, and caring eyes. The sweetest personality in the world. He never gives up on a goal. He has a white underbelly that contrasts with his fur. I love him to death."

"The exact way f-father described him." Trace hung his head. "He would never recognize me. We had a little sister too. She grew up with me and we never really got to know our older brother. Lanii moved on and found a mate, while I got captured by humans. Her mate died a couples hours ago because I heard her painful mourning howl from miles away. I knew it was her. You were still passed out."

"Yeah, stupid damn humans, but don't worry. I know Humphrey's on his way. He loves me." I smiled at him. He just nodded and lied down. I felt a little awkward, but I liked myself clean, damn perverted humans, and lied down close to him, well, closer than I did with Kunai, and fell asleep.

Humphrey's POV

* * *

I had walked 389 miles, well ran, but still, 389 miles in 2 days. I hate this. I'm so lost without Kate. I don't know how I would've made it if she hadn't followed the train. It's been far too long. I'm starting to lose hope. It didn't seem 'too' bad. I had company, somebody to talk to. Well two somebodies actually, but they were always arguing about how good a cupcake tastes. I try to tune their stupidity out, so far it has worked. We were walking along a trail, when we heard a mournful howl. I perked my ears up to listen, and then I followed the sound. I found a jet black female wolf, crying over the loss of a mate from the looks of it. I walked cautiously up to her. I looked down and back at the female. She faded her howl. She then saw me and I must have startled her, because she jumped and stood over the body, growling at me.

"Whoa. I was just curious as to what the noise was, to see if you're alright. You see I lost my mate to. I have to find her, so I'm going to eat, and get back to looking." Her expression of hostility dropped. She now stood with awe in her eyes.

"H-Humphrey? I-is that you?" she asked. Ughhh what? I mentally slapped myself.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Oh my goodness it is you." She runs to me and hugs me. What the hell?

"Who are you?" I demanded pushing her away. Her smile didn't fade at all. Instead it got bigger.

"My name is Lanii." She said sweetly.

"And you know me how?"

"You're my brother!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? I-I don't have siblings. At least I don't think I do."

"You were separated from us when mom died. Dad never found your scent." She said sadly. "Me and our other brother, Trace, went our separate ways when dad died. He still lives around here, if humans haven't killed him yet. Damn poachers. I'm so glad to see you though, but where are you going?"

"I'm following my mates scent. She was captured by humans."

"Tan alpha?" she asks. I nod. "Follow me!" We take off running lightning fast. We ran for about 12 minutes straight and came to the top of a hill that overlooked a human campsite. Down the hill we saw dogs and humans, wolves and…Kate.

"You se-" Lanii was about to ask.

"KATE!" I scream, no one heard me though. Lanii flinched.

"Nevermind. Lets just get her and…wait… is that….Trace?" she asked. "We have to save him, he's our brother."

"I don't care. We are saving every wolf there. Come on. We need a plan."

Hours after the last fire was put out and the dogs had gone to sleep in their kennels, me and Lanii snuck into the campsite from opposite sides of the site. We dodged pass the tents and kennels and were out of the moon light. I saw Kate, in a cage. I got angry, but kept myself composed as best I could. We neared the cage. Lanii slashed the lock, waking the two inside. We kept to the shadows. They looked at each other. Kate rushed out of the cage and looked back. Trace just sat there and looked at the ground.

"Come on. Let's leave Trace." Kate said in a whisper. Lanii eased out of the darkness.

"Yes brother, lets leave. Now." Lanii said smiling.

"Lanii! How did you find me?" He asked.

"That would be because of me. I lost something of mine." I said, stepping out of the shadows. "Kate."

"Humphrey!" she leaped at me in an embrace. We kissed, for the first time in 3 days, my life was perfect again. I was whole. We broke the kiss and got up.

"Come on, we have to free the others." I said walking over to the cages, slashing each of them. We had 16 wolves, 7 females and 7 males, counting us. We snuck out of the campsite with ease. Everyone thanked us for the rescue and we sat down to socialize. This certain wolf intrigued me when he sat down. He had whimpered in pain when he sat down.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Kate.

"Ah, Kunai, oh he got his wolfhood cut off." Kate said, smiling evily.

"what happened?" I asked simply.

"That's what happens when another wolf trys to RAPE ME!"

"WHAT!" Humphrey screamed. Kunai got up and started to back away. I got closer and closer.

"You tried to RAPE MY MATE?" I screamed. He didn't answer, just shook in place.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"y-yes. i-I di-didn't k-know sh-she wa-was your m-m-mate."

"He said you weren't coming for me, that you used me for sex then left." Kate said. I was boiling mad. I started getting closer and closer. He just kept backing up, when suddenly he lunged. I ducked as he flew over me I took the chance to flip him while he was in midair. He landed hard on his back.

"You won't have to worry about your wolfhood anymore." I said, boiling angry, as I walked up to him. "This is for my mate you ALMOST RAPED!" and I slashed his throat. I turned and walked away. I just kept walking. I sat down by a tree for a good five minutes, when I heard something, and smelled something. It was Kate. I smiled when I saw her. She smiled back. She ran to me downhill and I ran to her uphill. When we hit each other, we started tumbling down the hill. She landed on top this time. I smiled up at her and licked her cheek. She got aroused by it. Her second heat wave was here. She smiled lustfully at me and started grinding her dripping wet pussy on my wolfhood. She stopped and moved her head down to my ear.

"Thank you my love. Take me, as your reward." She said lustfully. We kissed. She trailed the kiss down my body and started sucking my 'wolf'. I was rock hard and she enjoyed every inch. She bobbed her head up and down and moaned when pre-cum hit her tongue. I was moaning her name. I loved her so much. She took my member in her mouth as far as she could go. I tensed up and she knew it. She sped up. I thought I was going to burst when I bucked my ass, slamming my member farther down her throat and spraying a huge load in her mouth. She pulled back and moaned.

"I missed you, my love. Now pleasure me in every way possible." She said lustfully as she bent over and raised her ass in the air. I nudged her pussy. I entered her with my paw-toe, thrusting in and out of her rapidly. I pulled out my paw-toe and licked it clean. I started cleaning her out. I licked the outside of her pussy and thrust my tongue into her depths. She tasted heavenly. I got more aroused by this as I like her walls of her sexy vaginal opening. She tensed up and released a massive orgasm of fluids, that I quickly drank like water.

"You taste….Arousing. I love that." I climbed up onto her.

"You ready?"

"Oh yeah. Ready. Fuck me good baby, in both holes please."

"Alright baby."

I prod her smooth, wet pussy with my nine inch and slip the tip of it in. God she was tight. Tighter than the first time. I pulled back and slammed the entire length into her. She screamed my name in pleasure. I thrust rapidly into her depths. She released her cum juices but I still had a little bit. I kept thrusting and she tensed up again. This time I slammed my knot into her pussy and let load a huge ass amount of cum as she had her second orgasm. We fell to the ground exhausted, and stuck.

"You were much, much better than the first time, baby. But you still have my ass to fuck. It felt amazing." She said lustfully.

"You were much, much better and tighter than the first time too baby. Don't worry, daddy know how to handle dirty asses." I said lustfully smooth.

"Rest up, then tear me up." She says as she get aroused again.

"As you wish baby." I lay on her back for about 45 minutes. My knot went limp and I pulled it out with a pleasurable moan from Kate. I caught her horny scent and it aroused me. I went rock hard, but I learned the first time round that her ass was dry, so I had to wet it up. I slipped my paw-toe in some water and drenched the insides of her ass. Then splashed some water on my member. I slid the tip of my rock-hard cock in her tight little ass, just like her pussy, it was much tighter. I pulled it out and flipped her onto her back, in a new position. She was laying on her back on top of a small rock. I was still able to get in her though. I slipped the tip in and brought it out, then I slammed half the length in and started trusting. I took my paw-toe and stuck it in her pussy while taking my other front paw and placing it behind her neck, gently scratching her neck, while fucking her ass, and fingering her pussy, giving her the ultimate pleasure. I felt her tense and her ass walls tighten around my member, as her pussy walls tightened around my paw-toe. I slammed my knot into her ass as she screamed my name and had a huge orgasm. We were stuck again, but it was still perfect because she was my world. I love her. I gently slipped her off the rock and onto my stomach, where she fell asleep like before.

"I love you my dear, Kate." I said to her while she was asleep. I saw her smile widen in her sleep, so I knew she heard me. I wrapped my paws around her and closed my eyes. I eventually fell into a peaceful sleep, wondering what the next day had in store for us and the other wolves.

* * *

**WOAH long chapter here. guys thanks for the reviews. i REALLY hope you liked this. i got the idea about Humphreys sister and brother from imjustlikehumphrey! thanks man, but i kinda incorporated it to where he meets his sister and Kate meets his brother... but you already know that!xD**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Humphrey got tail n ass again.^_-**

**theyre just glad to be together again.**

**4 more reviews this time guys. still accepting OC's and any ideas i like ill add and give you credit like above^^^^^^^^^^**

**I love my fans!:) **

**this has been Chapter Four.**

**this has been a great story so far. thanks to all my fans.! I'm out. until next time...**

**-The Wolf Artist.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Surprise

Only Time Will Tell

An Alpha and Omega Story

Chapter 5: The Big Surprise.

* * *

It had been a week, exactly, since Humphrey saved Kate from the human camps and reunited with his brother and sister. Humphrey had asked them to come to Jasper with him and Kate, and they gladly said yes. The other 16, well, 15, wolves took off further south. They decided to make a pack their own. Kate, Humphrey, Trace, and Lanii didn't mind though, they all kept getting in the way. They were somewhere in northern Oregon, not far off from where their previous adventure started off. Kate had been feeling sick almost every morning since they reunited. I wonder what could be wrong! Kate knew. Lanii knew. Hell even Trace knew. Humphrey was completely oblivious is to why Kate got sick every morning. She thought it would be better if she waited until the right moment. She had these crazy mood swings and weird cravings and nobody but Humphrey questioned it. For they already knew the reasoning. It was late in the afternoon that they stopped for a break. Kate and Humphrey, both, smelled familiar territory. This is the exact park they were 'relocated' to a few weeks back. They turned their heads and smiled at each other. Trace had brought in a moose by himself. Everyone was excited and exchanged pleasurable moans as they ate his kill. By the time they were done the moon had already risen and displayed a romantic glare across the lake. Kate had an idea.

"Hey Humphrey, wanna come down to the lake with me?" she winked at Lanii. She looked at Humphrey, who had his back turned to her, and then back at Kate and winked.

"Sure. Let's go." He said casually. They walked side by side, tail in tail. They had small talk, but nothing to major. They got to the edge of the lakeshore and stopped to sit down. Humphrey smiled at Kate.

"You know, I don't know what I would do without you, Kate. You're so wonderful. You would make such a great mother one day." Humphrey said. "_If only he knew. Now's as good as any." _Kate thought

"And you a great father. That's actually what I wanted to talk about. Us, as parents." She said nervously.

"I don't believe I am ready." He said. Kate's heart sank like a rock. "I mean what would your mother say? Your father? We haven't even asked for their permission."

"I made it PERFECTLY clear when I said I loved you and chased the damn train you were on. I think they know I love you. If you weren't ready to be a father… then WHY the HELL DID YOU FUCK ME!" Kate screamed at him. He looked took back for a second. Then he replaced it with anger.

"I never ASKED you to come after me. I never ASKED you if you were ready to be a mother."

"Bullshit. Each time we fucked, you've asked 'you ready' and that implies everything. Ready to be a mother, ready to get fucked, EVERYTHING!" Kate was on the verge of tears.

"STOP YELLING AT ME! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ASKED TO COME OUT HERE. You're the one who followed ME. Told me you loved me, for the first time in my life. You got captured and I came to the rescue. Now we are here and you're picking a fuckin fight at me?"

"Who are you, Humphrey? Because you're NOT being the wolf I fell in love with, so who are you?" Kate spat. Then turned and raced off. Humphrey tried to go after her, but his pride kept him from going any further than a few steps. She was long gone and out of sight by now. He could track her by scent, but didn't. He heard a ruffle in the bushes. It was Lanii, and she looked pissed.

"He sis, whatch-" *SMACK* Lanii smacks her Humphrey in the face. "What the HELL was THAT FOR?"

"For being an asshole to my sister-in-law. You broke her heart you jackass. Wolves mate until death, for life. You just tore out her heart and stomped it in the ground. Not ready for parenthood? Why did you have sex with her then?"

"How do YOU know? Spying on us?"

"NO! You guys aren't exactly fucking quiet! You NEED to FIX what YOU have broken, because if you don't, I am personally going to make sure you NEVER mate AGAIN!" Humphrey stepped back.

"I-I don't even know where she went."

"There is a cave down from the lake, in the side of the mountain. It's where we went to have girl talk. I told her if she ever needed alone time, to go there. GO brother!" Lanii yells. Humphrey takes off in Kate's direction. _"Man I could swear she's bi-polar. Kinda reminds me of….EVE! Oh god if she were here I'd be dead meat!" _Humphrey thought, as he picked up the pace. A few minutes later, he found the entrance to the cave. He could hear her cries and begs. He could smell her. He had to motivate himself to go in, by thinking where he'd be if Eve had been there when the current events took place. Just as he was about to go in, a golf ball-like rock landed in front of him. Then down came a goose and a duck.

"Ooooh. Right on the pin, Sir. As usual." Paddy exclaimed.

"Marcel. Paddy. Could you keep it down? What are you guys doing here?" Humphrey whispered.

"Coming home of course! Were tired from a long flight, so we will see yuh around." Marcel said in his deep French accent, as he and Paddy took flight. Humphrey watched the birds leave, then took a deep breath and walked slowly in the cave. Kate was still crying. She lay almost invisible, in the very back of the cave, curled up into a ball. She felt useless and betrayed, used and abused. Her heart was shattering. She wanted the old Humphrey back, her fun-loving, caring omega, not this wanna-be alpha jerk. Humphrey saw her and stepped on a twig. Her head snapped up faster than a cheetah can run.

"What the hell do you want?" Kate spat, her face matted with tears.

"I want you. Kate, you are my world. I-I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. You are the apple to my eye, the reason I get up every morning. The reason I am still alive. You risked your life for me, as I have done for you. I should have thought about the question before I answered it. I-I lied to you. I am ready to be a father; I just was scared because I didn't think I would be a great one. My father never showed me how to take care of a family, so I was just scared. I love you Kate, and if it means I get to go through parenthood with you, then it's worth it and I'm ready. I am so sorry I hurt you though. I didn't realize what affect it would have on you until it was too late, so I am humbly sorry. I do love you, Kate, and I always will." Humphrey said. By the time he had finished his speech Kate had got up, and walked closer to him. As soon as he finished his speech, she started crying and leapt into an embrace. They hugged for a good, long forty-five minutes before any words were said. Kate pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"I love you too Humphrey. So very much." She smiled at him. "There's something else though." Humphrey's smile faded. "I'm pregnant. With YOUR legacies." Kate said sweetly. Humphrey's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "And don't worry about if you'll be a good father. Remember the little bear and that snowball fight?" Humphrey nodded. "I know you'll be an excellent father. I'll be there to help you."

"I-I'm going t-to be a father. IM GOING TO BE A FATHER! Woooooooooooo! Take that Garth!" Humphrey screams. Kate just smiles at him. "I'm not letting anything happen to you, Kate. EVER!"

"Thank you my love. Let's lie down and sleep here. Lanii knows where we are." Kate says as she walks back, deeper into the cave, and lays down.

"Alright." Humphrey says, as he follows Kate. He lies down with his head near her stomach. They lay parallel to each other. Kate lays on her right side, Humphrey lays on his left. Kate curled her body around Humphrey's head and fell asleep. "Don't worry my pups, daddy won't let a thing happen to you." Kate smiled, for she was not fully asleep yet, but not full awake either. Humphrey knew she heard him, because she moaned slightly. He tucked his head into her stomach as much as he could and drifted off to sleep. That night his world was, yet again, perfect. As was Kate's. They were eternal mates. Nothing could or would come between them. They're love was the rarest of them all, because beyond the law of the pack, comes the law of the heart. The heart is a selfish thing. The heart wants what the heart wants, and it usually gets what it wants. They were in love, and they knew it. They were soon to be the proudest parents in the world, but only time will tell.

The next morning they found themselves in the same position the fell asleep in last night. They got up and stretched. Humphrey licked Kate's belly, then her nose.

"Good morning my pups. Good morning my love." He said. Kate giggled as she felt their pups twist in her. She returned the lick.

"Good morning to my loving omega. Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes. Very well actually. I had you to comfort me, so of course I slept good." Humphrey smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Well" Kate said as she intertwined her tail with Humphrey's. "Let's get back to your brother and sister." Humphrey nodded. They exited the cave and walked tail in tail, back to where their brother and sister were resting at with a fresh kill. They had small talk along the way.

"You know you don't get any pussy until after I have the pups, right?"

"Yea, but it'll be worth it. I am actually looking forward to have a family with you, I just hope to God I live that long. Eve might try to kill me."

"Don't worry about her, she knows were in love, she wouldn't step in the way, even if it were out of character of her, just don't tell her you fucked me before we were actually married. She won't notice."

"Yeah, because your mom was always the oblivious blond." Humphrey said sarcastically.

"Oh well. We will have to explain ourselves sooner or later. I've just got to tell her I was in heat. She won't do anything after that. Promise."

"Alright. I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Humphrey."

"I smell moose. Race yuh." Humphrey challenge's, as he takes off.

"Hey NO fair." Kate raced after him. She barely caught up with him. He won. They sat down and had a little chat together with Trace and Lanii, as they dug in. Kate kept feeling her stomach twirl. She ran to throw up, with Humphrey right behind her, to help if she needed.

"Don't worry, Kate, we'll get through this. Together." Humphrey said. Kate's stomach stopped spinning.

"Together." She echoed.

"Forever" They said in unison. They kissed passionately. Humphrey didn't mind the taste. He didn't care. He was kissing his mate, that's all that mattered to him. They pulled away. Kate lay down with her head propped up while Humphrey told their pups a story.

"…and that is how the bravest alpha and the smoothest omega came to be one." Humphrey finished with a smile and a lick. He felt a kick when he laid his head on Kate stomach to listen.

"I felt them kick. Kate?" he asked. She was sound asleep with a smile on her face. "Huh. Must have dozed off before I finished my story." Humphrey said softly. He lay down beside her and wrapped his paw protectively around her and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. They were perfect for each other. A love that can never be impaired or broken, one that would last for all eternity. They lay there in each other's arms, and the world stops spinning, because their world is PERFECT!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. looking for 6 or 7 reviews for a next chapter. sorry it took me so long. im 18 so i have this thing called work. reviews are much appreiciated. and im looking for oc's. NEED some. for the names of the pups. as well as a brief description on the pup. thanks guys.

Until next time.

-The Wolf Artist


	6. Chapter 6: The Long Path Home

**Well, sorry it took me so damn long. I hadn't planned on it taking this long, but I have been extremely busy, enough to make me sick. I'm off work for a few days and have to stay in bed. stress levels got to high.:/  
Fortunately for you guys, I can update my stories.:)) Win/Eve Lemon this chap. R&R  
Love them fans.**

* * *

Only Time Will Tell

Chapter 6: The Long Path Home

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Humphrey had left Jasper, with Kate following him. The pack was still worrying and was starting to get restless about the subject. They thought that Kate would've found Humphrey and be back by now. Needless to say, everyone was starting to lose hope. Eve would sit looking south-bound, down the train tracks, just praying her little girl was alright, that she would come home.

"Any luck hunny?" Winston said coming up behind her. Eve turned her head. Her eyes showed deep sorrow and pain, though she said nothing and turned back to the tracks, just watching, hoping, waiting. Praying. "Don't give up hope, Eve. Kate's a great alpha. She'll be back. I know she will. I just hope that she finds Humphrey and brings him home."

"I believe she will, Winston. I hope she'll be happy with him. I just don't see how we could've been so naïve. We should've never made that law, just let fate take its course in the heart." Eve said, never removing her eyes from the track for a second.

"I know she will be happy with him and I trust that he will be happy with her. That law, though, has been in the history of this pack for generations. I just wonder what it was that made them write that law."

"I guess we will never know." Eve looks into the night sky. "Come on. Let's go have some fun before bed." Eve said seductively. Winston went wide-eyed and watched his mate walk off into the woods. That's when he caught the smell, her heat and her last one she'll ever experience.

"_HA what a turn-on." _Winston thought as he followed behind his mate, taking in her intoxicating aroma and eyeing her dripping wet pussy. In his eyes, she was perfect. In her eyes, so was he. She laid down on a soft patch of grass and eyed her mate. He walked over to her and licked her cheek. She flipped onto her back and spread her legs.

"Clean me out." She demanded. Which, of course, he happily obliged, I mean, who wouldn't do what their mate wanted them to do, right. Winston walked around her, teasing her, then stopped at her tail. He looked down at his prize, bent down and started licking her dry. All the time she was moaning, quiet loud actually, but they were near the borders. She jolted when she felt his tongue enter her 'sacred' area, which only he could enter. He licked her insides rapidly until a wave of sex juices shot from her and down Winston's throat. He lapped up all he could and went back for seconds. Before he could claim his prize, she pounced him. She had him pinned down. She shifted around so that her ass was right over his face, in her favorite position, sixty-nine. She licked his shaft until his member was cleanly out and ready for her mouth. She licked the head and took it in her paws. He took his fore-paws and placed them on her ass, then brought his head up to lick her beautiful, wet pussy. She started bobbing and jolted again when she felt his tongue reaching in her depths, and moaned in pleasure. He felt her body heat and tense. She felt his temperature rise and his body tense. They both braced for the orgasm. Eve bobbed faster and faster. She moaned every time she felt pre-cum land on her tongue. He start licking faster and faster. He could taste the sweetness of her juice. At that moment both of the hit their orgasm's and moaned in pure, unadulterated pleasure. Eve sucked down all of Winston's seed, not leaving a single drop for later. She smiled contently. Winston took the entire wave of Eve's sex juice and moaned in pleasure. He lapped up the last of it as they got up off the ground. Eve repositioned herself with her head to the ground and ass in the air.

"Now dirty me up, my love." Eve giggled. Winston, yet again, obliged to his mate. He climbed up on top of her, positioned himself outside of her dripping wet pussy. He slid inside her and started ramming her hard. She took it though and moan out of pure ecstasy. Moments later she shot out her juices as she had her third orgasm that night. Winston was still pounding her but was near break himself. He couldn't take it any longer. He rammed his knot inside her and fell on top of her exhausted. The night went quickly after that.

* * *

***Miles away, nearing the border of Canada***

Kate, Humphrey, Trace, and Lanii were nearing the border which would give them a straight shot home. They'd hop on the train and be home in no time at all. Kate hadn't been getting sick but her belly was becoming more defining each passing day. She was only a week pregnant, but still. She would be moody at times but Humphrey always changed that when he licked her cheek. She couldn't resist him at all. Trace and Lanii were going to Jasper for a better life and to find love hopefully. Well, inquiring minds want to know.

"So, Humphrey, what's Jasper like?" Trace asked.

"It's wonderful. The mountains create an unbelievable view when the moons in the night sky. There are plenty of things to keep you busy, plenty of wolves to meet, plenty of food to eat. There's so much to see. You'll never want to leave once you're there."

"Good, because we don't plan on going anywhere." Lanii speaks up. Humphrey smiles at her and she returns it.

"But on the full moon, all the wolves from all over Jasper Park, gather together to howl to the moon. It's a harmonizing sight, but it's better when you have a mate to share it with." Humphrey finishes with a smile towards Kate. She smiles back and starts to lean on him as they walk. He doesn't mind one bit.

"Sounds interesting bro." Trace says.

"Sure is, Trace. Sure is." Humphrey replies.

"I'm hoping I'll be finding a mate when I get there myself." Trace says confidently.

"Yea, me too." Lanii says with a hint of sadness and pain in her voice. Trace looks over to her.

"Lanii, I'm sorry about your mate passing, but it's not the end of the world. Look at it this way, fate has given you a second chance by you reuniting with your family. It has put you exactly where you're supposed to be, with us, as a family. Your second chance is waiting for you somewhere in Jasper. Take it and embrace it." Trace spoke wisely.

"You're right, brother. It pains me to have him gone, but I need to embrace the future. Thank you." She says with a lean on Trace. "I don't need to worry as long as I have my family to back me up."

"You're quite welcome Lanii. We will always be there for you."

"That's right Lanii." Humphrey pipes up.

"We will be there for you as you are for us." Kate says. "You are my sister-in-law that makes us family."

"Thank you all." Lanii says with joy.

"Hey, Kate." Humphrey says, alerting everyone. "Shouldn't we be looking for the train now?"

"Oh shit, we completely for-" she got cut off by the whistle blow of the train. "Come on. It's close." They all take off running. They see the train coming around the corner. They all jump for it and land safely inside of the open train car. Needless to say, they would rest there until time to get off. Next stop, Jasper Park, Canada. Home. At last they would be back where they belonged. With their pack.

* * *

**Well there you have it. they're on the final stretch home, but what waits for them when the arive? Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as many of you all have. 2.5k hits on this story.333 I'm kickin myself for the longass wait I put you all through, hope you still read this story and enjoy it as much as I do writing it.**

**NEEDS for next chap=  
-7-8 Reviews.  
-2 (mate) OC's with a description about the wolf.  
**

**Im excepting OC's! I will also be availible if someone wants to do a co-write story, provided my damn schedule doesnt kill me **

**thats all for now. REVIEW!3 FANSSSSS!;))**

**Until Next Time**

**The Wolf Artist**


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Destination

**I'm back guys. first week of my 2nd year of college. CHECK! Here's chapter 7. I'm impressed on the feedback on this story. I really hope you have enjoyed this story so far and will continue enjoying this story. I just wanted to tell you I'm still here, I just getting readjusted to school. Enjoy Chapter 7.**

* * *

Only Time Will Tell

Chapter 7: The Final Destination

* * *

It was a rather boring night. Kate, Trace, and Lanii were sleeping. Humphrey was staring out over the waters that him and Kate first howled at, knowing they were getting close. He sighed.

"What's the matter Humphrey?" Lanii's voice came.

"Your up?" He asked. She nodded

"I've been awake for a few minutes. Now what's the matter?"

"I was just thinking, wondering if I'll be father material, or a great father. Kate says I will be, but I'm not entirely sure if she's right. All I know is that I wanna be with her no matter what happens." Humphrey said.

"That's sweet bro, but I believe entirely that you will make a great mate to her as well as a father to my nieces or nephews. Your protective over Kate as much as you are about me and Trace. You will show that same, if not more, protectiveness over your own legacy. I just know you will." Lanii said with a smile.

"Thanks I needed that sis." Humphrey responded as he pulled her into a hug. She gladly accepted it with a smile plastered on her face that could make someone's heart melt. She pulled away.

"Lets wake the others shall we? We're getting pretty close to Jasper." Humphrey said walking over to Kate. Lanii sighed as she walked over to Trace.

"Get up you lazy bum. We're almost home." She said out of annoyance. He jolts awake when she said home. She giggled at him and he just beamed at her.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up." He says quickly. Lanii just shakes her head and looks over to Humphrey.

"Kate, it's time to get up. We're almost home, love." He says as he nudges her with his nose. She comes to quickly and smiles up at him. He leans down and starts to kiss her. She accepts it and kisses back.

"Ahem." Lanii coughed. They stopped immediately and blushed. "Well, if you two are done sucking tongue then lets get out of here. I just saw the sign that says Jasper Park, and geez do you have to make out in front of us?"

"Lets get off the train now." Humphrey says, completely ignoring his sisters constructive criticism, and hops off the train with Kate right behind him. Trace sighs and jumps off but misses the landing, ultimately sending him rolling to the ground and bumping into a female wolf about his age, if not younger.

"Hey watch were you're go-" She gets cut off when she looks at Trace, and blushes.

"I'm sorry. I kinda lost my balance. My names Trace, and I just moved here. I have to say out of all the wolves I've bumped into, you are by far the most gorgeous one." He smiled at her, she blushed. "What is your name?"

"Kiyah. My name is Kiyah, but my friends call me Ki." She smiled at him. He grinned. "Thanks for the compliment. You don't look half bad yourself, Trace." She blushes again. He winks at her.

"Well, will I see you around, because I really gotta get going. My brother and sisters' waiting for me."

"Ya. Sure. I'll see you around, _Trace."_ She smiles at him, in which he returns and walks off.

"_Wow. He thought I was gorgeous. I have to look good for him, because I didn't smell a mate." _she thought.  
"_Wow. She is beautiful. I need to look better next time I see her, because there wasn't an apparent smell of a mate on her and she would be perfect for me." _ He thought, as he bumped into Humphrey, knocking him out of his daze.

"Geez what the hell got into you?" Humphrey asked. Kate giggled at Humphrey.

"I think I'm in love. Her name is Kiyah. She is a jet black wolf with a white underbelly and paws. She also has a white left ear. Her eyes are an amazing sapphire blue. She's so beautiful." He says dreamily.

"Well, looks like you found someone. I know Kiyah personally, and trust me, she is a fun wolf." Humphrey says.

"I've never met anyone like her. I think I love her, I'm just not positive." Trace responds. They her giggling and look around. Lanii isn't anywhere to be seen. They search out her scent and find her talking with a male wolf. Humphrey walks up to him.

"Oh shit, hey, Greg. I see you met my sister, Lanii." He asks.

"Yeah, pal, I did. I didn't know you had a sister. Why didn't you tell me, I thought we were bros, bro?"

"Because up until just recently I believed them to be dead."

"Oh. Sorry. Can I ask you something in private real quick?"

"Yeah sure." Humphrey responds. They walk off a little ways, and stop. "What is it Greg?"

"It's your sister. I think I like her, but I'm not sure if she likes me." He said staring at the ground.

"Well, Greg, what are you waiting for? A miracle? She hasn't stared at someone that long." Humphrey said motioning over his shoulder to Lanii, who was, in fact, staring at Greg. she noticed that they had noticed her and turned her head to hide the blush.

"Okay, and one more question, do you mind if I date her?"

"As long as you don't hurt her, or leave her if something 'happens', if you do, I might just have to kill you." Humphrey said sternly, but smiled.

"I won't. Believe me."

"Then I accept." Humphrey said, turning back to Kate, Trace, and Lanii. He walked over to Kate. "So, is everyone ready to get home?"

"Yeah." They all said in unison. They all turned and walked deeper into the park. They were headed towards the Pack Leaders den. They arrived soon after. Kate and Humphrey told everyone else to wait while they go in. well, they walked in expecting to see Winston and Eve, but instead they found Lily and Garth 'stuck' together.

"LILY!" Kate scolded. "THAT'S WRONG!" she yells. Lily was happy to see Kate, but angry at herself. Kate and Humphrey got out of there quick.

"I wouldn't go in there unless you want to get scared for life." Humphrey said. Kate nodded in agreement. They waited there for a little bit. When Lily and Garth were done with their little session they crept out with their heads low to the ground.

"Sorry Kate." Lily said looking at the ground.

"Its okay. just be glad it was me instead of mom." Kate said.

"Instead of mom what…. KATE" Eve yelled, coming out of no where and tackling her daughter in a strong embrace, crying. "Where were you, I thought I had lost you." She looked at Humphrey. "You jackass how could you fuckin hurt my dau-"

"MOM!" Kate yelled, snapping Eve out of it. "Calm down or you're going to kill somebody and then I will be heartbroken. Besides, we have something to tell you, and a few wolves for you to meet, but first, where's dad?"

"Oh, he's coming." She said sweetly. "Hey whats that smell." She started sniffing around. Lily started backing up until she met a stone wall. Kate gave her the 'oh shit your fucked' look. She stopped cowering and stared at the ground. Eve was still sniffing when she ended at her nose met to her youngest daughters ass. She stopped and looked at Lily. Then shot a death glare a Garth. He started backing away.

"Lily, what have you been up too?" Eve asked calmly.

"Garth and I had- sex, but don't hurt him, I wanted this, and I don't care what happens." She says standing up to her mom. Eve looks taken back for a second but then turns around and walks towards Garth, who is surprisingly, standing his ground. She comes nose to nose with him.

"Mom, DON'T!" Lily screams as Eve lunges at him, but not to do anything to hurt him. Needless to say, everyones mouth dropped. She pulled him into a embrace.

"Thank you for making my daughter happy." She said pulling away. "Keep her that way or I'll kill you." Garth nodded. "Ahh good." Eve smiled. "So Kate, you were going to say something?"

"Yes, but I'll wait for dad to be present too."

"Okay." She responded. They talked for a while and they hadn't seen or heard from Winston. Starting to get worried, they set out in groups of two to find him. They searched until around midnight when moon was at his highest. They met back up with sad faces.

"Anyone find him?" Eve asked. They all shook their heads sadly. "I have an idea." She leaned her head back and started her harmonizing howl that only Winston's matched. A few moments later it ended and she waited. Sure enough, it was returned, but it was faint. "He somewhere near the south border, but he is coming now."

"How did you learn that, mom?" Kate asked.

"When you find your true mate and your howl match, all you have to do if you can't find them is howl your love song, and if they're in ear shot of it, they will return it by instinct. Its how you know you're true mates, but it only works if you've howled together before. No one else will match that sound you two create." Eve said. Kate looked at Humphrey and smiled. He smiled back.

"I'm going to go for a little walk. I'll be back soon." Humphrey said walking off. As soon as he was out of eye sight he took off running south. He stopped and turned back, but didn't run back, he was testing something. He raised his head and howled his perfect howl.

* * *

*Back with Kate and the rest*

They were all sitting around talking and wondering what Humphrey was up to when they heard a howl far off.

"Not Winston, must be someone else." Eve said. Kate's ears perked up. She knew. She leaned her head back and howled a harmonizing song that could make you break down in tears. Then is ceased. Plastered on her face was a huge smile, for she knew that Humphrey was her true mate, and her true love.

"That, mom, was Humphrey." She said in a smile.

"That was beautiful, Kate." She smiled at her daughter. Just then Humphrey and Winston came up the walk way to the Pack Leaders Den. They walked over to their mates.

"Now that everyone is present, Kate, what did you have to say?" Eve asked. Kate smiled at Humphrey, he returned it. Trace and Lanii just smiled in general.

"Well first off, this is Trace and Lanii, Humphrey's brother and sister, who he thought were dead."

"Nice to meet the two of you. You're both welcome here. Humphrey is a kind wolf, and had a kind family." Winston said.

"Thank you." Trace and Lanii said in unison.

"Go on." Winston urged, speaking to Kate. She just smiled.

"Next, Humphrey and I want to get married."

"Of course. I kinda figured that when you chased after him." Winston said.

"Finally," Kate said continuing. "I'm pregnant!" Their mouths dropped. Eve calmly walked up to Kate and Humphrey. She looked at Kate's stomach and sure enough it was bigger. She smiled and pulled both of them into an embrace. She then pulled away.

"As long as you love her and love them, never leave them and look out for them, Humphrey, I won't kill you." She smiled.

"Of course, mom." He responded. She went wide eyed for a second then relaxed and smiled at him.

"You don't have to worry about him leaving me or not looking out for me. While we were gone, I got captured by humans and taken hundreds of miles away from him. He went crazy. Humans inject and needle into me that made me have a fake 'heat' to get the male wolves to become aroused and mate with me. It didn't work, the first one that I was in with tried to rape me and I cut his little 'tool' off. They did it a second time and put me in the cage with Trace, but he didn't want to do anything, he knew it was fake. We talked for a while and that's when I found out about him being Humphrey's brother. We ended up being rescued by Humphrey and Lanii. Actually that single handedly freed all of the other wolves that were held captive there, including the one that tried to rape me. When we were a safe distance away, we all stopped to rest and socialize. Humphrey was intrigued by one of the wolves, the one that tried to rape me, because he whined when he sat down. Humphrey asked me about him and I told him that Kunai tried to rape me, but you wouldn't believe what Humphrey, my little omega, did to that alpha."

"What did he do?" Eve questioned.

"Well let's just say that he won't ever breathe again."

"You killed him?" Eve questioned Humphrey. He nodded. "Well then it's settled. Welcome to our family." She smiled.

"You know, Humphrey, you were never supposed to be an omega. You were a trained assassin from birth up until we got separated. You were supposed to be and Alpha, but I guess that didn't happen." Trace said.

"You know, we could do something about that. Show me what you can do Humphrey, and I'll promote you to an alpha rank."

"I'd like that sir, but I really want to go to sleep. We're all tired. I'm turning in for the night. Coming Kate?"

"Yea. Good night everyone." They turn and walk off to Humphrey's den.

Greg comes up and reports to Winston.

"All is quiet tonight, Sir. May I turn in for the night?" Greg says.

"You may, Greg." Winston replies. Greg looks over at Lanii, she blushes and smiles at him. He walks over to her.

"Can I talk to you?" he asks. She nods and follows him.

"Look, Lanii, I really like you, but I'm not sure what you th-" He was cut off by her lips smashing into his, in a warm loving kiss. They break apart.

"It was love at first sight, Greg. I want to be your mate. I want to have you pups and be a mother to them. I want to marry you. I have never felt like this before, and I don't want it to go away."

"I love you, Lanii."

"I love you too, Greg."

"Want to go to sleep."

"Why sleep yet, the night is still young, and there is plenty a new couple can do." Lanii said seductively. He smirked.

"Let's go then. Good night everyone." Greg says.

"Good night guys. See you tomorrow." Winston responds. They walk off.

"Well were turning in for the night too. See you tomorrow, Trace." Winston says as he and Eve enter their den, leaving him alone. He sighs. Then he hears a sound from the bushes behind him. As he turns to look he is jumped and pinned down by Kiyah. He is started at first but then smiles when he realizes its her.

"Gotcha." She exclaimed. He leans up and kisses her on the lips. She melts and falls onto his stomach with a dreamy look on her face.

"I guess you like me huh?" Trace says. She nods

"Uhuh! I was wondering, if you have no place to stay, you could live with me."

"I'd love to Ki." He smiles. She gets up and let him up. She rubs her tail under his chin, exposing a great view to him. She looks at him.

"Come on big boy, follow me. Let's have some fun." She says seductively. They walk to her den. All the while with her leading, he was staring at her ass, enjoying the view a little too much. They arrived at her den and she stopped in the door way and turned around.

"See anything you like?" she asked.

"Nope." He answered. Her ears went flat.

"Oh ok-"

"I see someone I LOVE, and shes standing right in front of me." He smiled. Her ears perked straight up and she leaned in to him and kissed him. They went further into the den. The rest of the night was used up by the wonderful new found love of two very new couples. That night was the beginning of something grand.

* * *

**Well there you have it, they made it home. Eve was a little out of character, for one reason though, her heat was still effecting her. (Just clearing that up) Lanii and Trace found mates and are happy. Lily and Garth are happy. Humphrey and Kate are Happy. **

**[Poll]**

**With all the good feed back I wanted to ask, should i continue on this story? Make a sequel further on down the story line?**

**You decide.**

**10-11 reviews before next chapter. I'm sure that won't be too hard.**

**(you're welcome imjustlikehumphrey. I used your OC idea. turned out great huh?)**

**Well this has been Chapter 7. I will update this as soon as i can. but not before I have my desired reviews.!;) Sorry.:P**

**Until Next Time**

**-The Wolf Artist**


	8. Chapter 8: Plans are Made the Day After

**Okay guys. this took forever!-_- I had a ton of shit to take care of with my college courses and all and this wasnt on my priority list. SORRY! but im back! Hopefully. without further ado... say hello to chapter 8!:)**

* * *

Only Time Will Tell

Chapter 8: Plans are Made the Day After.

* * *

Humphrey's POV:

It was a long and stressful night. With all the excitement of getting home and the reality of the fact that he is NOT an omega is just stressful to him. He woke up to the most beautiful sight any wolf could ask for. A wonderful sleeping mate. He licked Kate's cheek and received a moan from her in her sleep. The sun was not up quite yet. He decided to head out anyways. No one would be up, so he may be able to catch something and bring it back to the den before Kate gets up and not get caught. He made his way out and stopped by the stream to get some water. He looked at his reflection and smile. Upon looking into the reflection he saw his father, smiling at him. He looked to the sky and smiled as a single tear slid down his cheek. He turned away with a smile on his face, headed towards the feeding ground. Going unnoticed by Humphrey, Winston had been up and was following Humphrey to the feeding grounds. Humphrey blended as best he could, downwind of the caribou, into the thick grass that they were grazing on and waited for the right time to approach a fatal strike for the caribou. Winston was on a nearby cliff suspended not to high off the ground where Humphrey was currently. He was investigating and observing. Everything Humphrey was doing was that of an alpha, and Winston knew it. All Humphrey had to do was prove with a kill. He continued to watch Humphrey. Humphrey was quick to think of a strategy. He didn't feel like running so he had to make the kill quick. He looked around and spotted a huge caribou, big enough to feed him and Kate for a few days. He zoned in on that target. He crept along until he was close to reach out and snag his jugular but made one slight mistake. He had drifted upwind of some of the caribou and they started to look around in a panic. Humphrey's target spotted him and shrieked. The caribou started flailing different directions by Humphrey remained vigilant and stuck with his target. He was dodging caribou left and right. Then he decided it was time.

* * *

Winston's POV:

I sat there watching as Humphrey stalked his prey. I heard someone behind me and turned to look at the pure golden wolf that is my wife. I smiled.  
"Good morning, Winston. What are you doing out here alone?" Eve asked with a smile.  
"Good morning, Eve. I'm observing Humphrey's hunt."  
"Hunt? It's not time to go out and hunt yet." She replied.  
"I know Eve, but he's taking care of our pregnant daughter. She's bound to have cravings if she's anything like you." I said with a smile.  
"Yeah, I know, but he made a mistake. Look." Eve pointed out. I turned and sure enough. There Humphrey was, upwind from his prey. This couldn't end well. I started to run with the caribou.

* * *

Humphrey's POV:

I had it this time. I wasn't letting this caribou out of my sight. I sought out a way to bring it down. I was running with is when all of a sudden a caribou, about fifty yards from where I currently was had fallen to the ground. I quickly launched myself off of the fallen caribou, slicing its throat unknowingly, and was airborne, heading straight at my target. I landed on its back and quickly made the swipe across its neck, which resulted in a painful, collide with the ground. I got up and looked at my prize. I smiled to myself. That's when I spotted someone, two someone's actually. Winston and Eve. They were approaching me and I started to worry, but they had smiles on their faces which made the worry go away.  
"Impressive kills, Humphrey. You will do well as an alpha if you're willing to do some training and take those responsibilities." Winston said. I stood there dumbstruck. _Two? Where was the second?_ I thought.

"Thank you, Sir, but where is the other caribou?" I asked. He pointed.

"You killed it when you launched off of it. I didn't think that would've happened but I guess that was in your favor." Winston said with pride. "Do you want to be more than you are now? I can train you, make you an alpha. What do you say Humphrey?"

* * *

Kates POV:

I was just waking up in the morning and I realized one thing. I was alone. Humphrey had been here though. I stood up and stretched while thinking. He probably went to talk to my father or hunt or something. His scent is still pretty strong so he couldn't have been gone long. I walked up in time to see him walking towards me. I smiled at him and he shot me one of his breath-taking grins and came up and licked my nose. I giggled and licked his.  
"Good morning love. How are the pups? I bet they're hungry." Humphrey said.  
"Good morning, Humphrey, and yes I believe we all are." I responded as I heard my stomach grumble.  
"Well what are you waiting for then, follow me." He smiled. I followed him to the feeding grounds where I saw my mom and dad, two caribou, and a few alphas. My mom and dad were eating on one and three other alphas were eating the other one. I heard Humphrey growl.  
"Guess I gotta go get another caribou. No matter. I'll be back, Kate." He said a bit annoyed.  
"That's okay, Humphrey, I'll be waiting." I said a little bit sexy. He just grinned and walked away. I walked over to sit with my mom and dad.  
"Good morning, Kate, would you like something to eat?" my father asked.  
"No thanks, dad. Humphrey is getting a fresh one for us." I smiled.  
"Well darling, you'll enjoy the show then. Look" my mom spoke up. I looked over to see a grey wolf stalking one of the biggest caribous I've ever seen. Humphrey did everything that a fully trained alpha would do but better. He stalked right up on it and delivered a blow to the caribou that knocked it onto its back, exposing its neck. Humphrey delivered the final blow, killing the massive caribou. The alphas that were watching had meat in their mouths. Their jaws dropped when an omega, took down something of that size and was dragging it back here like it was nothing. That was pretty hilarious I thought. My sight focused back on Humphrey as he came striding up to me, on top of the hill where he had left me, dragging the caribou behind him. I smiled as he stopped and pushed it to me.  
"Ladies and pups first. Enjoy my love." He said. _Awwwwwwwh! _I thought.  
"Thank you Humphrey." I said, he grinned at me, then at my mom. She smiled at him and nodded. That's when my father spoke up.  
"As I was saying, Humphrey, how bout I give you some private training, here in the west. That way you can be close to your family. Maybe I'll show you things even our alphas don't know. What do you say?"

* * *

Humphrey's POV:

I had just returned to Kate with the kill. She looked pleased as did her mother and father, but this was all for her. I loved her more than life itself. That's when Winston spoke up again about my alpha training, but this time it actually got my attention.

"As I was saying, Humphrey, how bout I give you some private training, here in the west. That way you can be close to your family. Maybe I'll show you things even our alphas don't know. What do you say?"

I sat there for a second thinking. Kate was smiling at me. Eve was smiling at me. Hell everyone was smiling at me. I looked him dead in the eye and spoke.

"I accept, Sir. I'll do anything to provide and protect my family. Their my life." I smiled over at Kate. She smiled at me and came over to nuzzle me. I gladly accepted and nuzzled her back.  
"That's great, son. We will start tomorrow at noon." Winston said as he and Eve walked away. I stood a little shocked. He called me son, and Kate and aren't even "married" yet. Oh shit! Marriage!

"We need to get married soon, Kate." I said out of my thoughts. "Whenever you are ready."  
"How about today, Humphrey?"  
"Sure thing love."

With that the couple left to get ready. Winston arranged the wedding that afternoon. They were ready to do this. They were ready to become one.

* * *

**Well, thats chapter 8 for you. more to come soon. reviews are nice. OC's are needed. thanks to all you faithful viewers, ill try to be more active and update sooner next time. Thanks guys n girls! **

**Until Next Time**

**-The Wolf Artist**


	9. Chapter 9: Time of Tragedy

**Hey guys, I'm back...again. a rather long wait, but not as bad as the last one. nothing major happened recently beside me finding out that my girlfriend, soon to be fiance, is a month pregnant!:D but other than that, its all good! ive had over 5k view of this story and I'm disappointed that you cant take 10 seconds to write a review.:( so i AM discontinuing/ ending this story soon. i am not telling when, nor will I know if ill ever complete this story. it discourages me to know that so many of you have read it but left without any feedback. sorry guys, but its the truth. i could perhaps change my mind, but NO PROMISES!  
**

**Now. without further a due... I give you thing one and thing two... oh wait... I mean Chapter 9. **

Only Time Will Tell

Chapter 9: Time of Tragedy

Part 1:

* * *

Unknown POV:

"General, are the alpha's ready for the attack today?" a feminine voice questioned.

"Yes, Lady Madison. They're ready to strike the western pack. It is they're time." The general responded.

"Yes, general, it is. Oh and Todd, bring me Humphrey's wife. Alive! She dies at my paws! Don't fail me Todd." The general nods and walks out of the den. Madison sighs and lays down on her side.

"You'll pay for abandoning me."

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

_Two young pups ran through the valley playing tag._

_ "*giggles* Humphreeeeeey! That's not fair!" Madison pouts as Humphrey tagged her and ran off laughing. She sat there pouting. Humphrey laughed and pushed her in the creek. She squealed loudly as he jumped in after her. They swam for a few more hours. They laughed and played together throughout the whole day. After a few more hours, they sat down exhausted for the time being._

_ "Promise me you'll never leave me, Humphrey." Madison said._

_ "Sure, Maddie,, we'll always be together, from now on." Humphrey said with a smile towards her. She smiled and licked his cheek. The cuddled closer together when a distress call was heard. They looked at each other and ran towards the den as fast as they're puppy legs would allow them to._

*REALITY*

* * *

Madison let the tears fall freely as she remembered the lost, forgotten promise that they made that day that wasn't kept.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

_They arrived at the main den. Everything was a mess. Wolves bodies were everywhere, bleeding out, some even dead. Humphrey spotted his mother and instantly started crying as he ran over to her. She was weak and bleeding out. Her beautiful light grey fur, stained red, the blood of the innocent mixed with her own. Humphrey broke down crying._

_ "Humphrey." She said weakly, eyes full of pain and sorrow. "You must run. Find the western pack and find my old friends Eve. Take Trace and Lanii with you and run. Never look back and always know I…. I love you!" she said with her last breath. She laid dead on the ground. Humphrey looked back at Madison, who stood in shock. He let a tear go down his face. She knew what he was about to do and she started crying. He then, closed his eyes and turned away and ran towards his den. His brother and sister were nowhere in sight and there were no signs of his father either. He held back his tears and ran. He ran west until he reached the border and he passed out there._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

Kate's POV:

I and Lily were out on the cliff overlooking the valley. Lily, being the sweet sister she always has been, agreed to combing my fur, getting me presentable for my wedding. I was as excited as can be. I was getting married to Humphrey! I could barely sit still but I forced myself to because every time I moved, Lily would growl at me, so I played good.

"Lily, there's a huge crowd down there." I said a bit nervous. Lily giggled at me and my insecurity.

"Why of course, Kate. This is you and Humphrey we're talking about. No one has ever seen a more perfect couple. You'll be fine, just relax." Lily said with a smile. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Lily. You're really a great sister." She didn't respond, just smiled at me with a nod.

* * *

Madison's POV:

I woke up and realized everything was going to be alright. I walked out of my den with a yawn. I turned toward the pond to get an afternoon drink. Todd spotted me and followed, but I pretended I didn't notice. I had a burning sensation in between my back legs that wouldn't go away. I got to the ponds edge and took a small drink. I stepped back a few steps and lifted my butt into the air. _I bet Todd just got a great view!_ I thought as I sprang forward and flipped into the water. Sure enough, when I surfaced there Todd was, right behind where I was standing a few seconds ago. I smiled at him and swam over to the edge. I climbed out and laid down on my back, swishing my tail back and forth, I smiled at him cutely. He came to lay down by me, his warm fur brushing mine, making me giggle. He looked at me questioningly. I just smiled and rolled my eyes as I stood up to walk around the pond a little ways. Todd was walking behind me so I started swishing my tail, slowly, from side to side. I turned my head. He had his eyes fixed on my ass. I stopped walking, still swishing my tail slowly and he ran straight into me, his nose ramming into my pussy making me squeal. I turned fully around and he snapped out of his daze.

"What's wrong with you?!" I screamed but instantly felt bad. I had known him all my life and knew he like me, maybe more. I know for a fact that I loved him, but I didn't know what to do about it. "I'm sorry, Todd. I didn't mean to yell at you." I told him.

"It's okay, Madison. I was…uhh… distracted." He laughed nervously. I took this to my advantage.

"Staring at my ass huh?"

"N-no… uhh… um… yeah I was. Sorry." He hung his head low.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." I smiled seductively. I think he caught on to my heat, because he just say there and smiled knowingly at me. "Do you care about me, Todd? Like… do you love me?" he gulped and didn't respond directly. I started to get sad and tear up. I backed up and started to walk away with my head low.

"Yes, I love you." he whispered. I stopped and started swishing my tail. I turned around and jumped on him, licking his face and accidently rubbed my pussy on him.

"I love you too, Todd." I felt something poke my stomach. I grinned and looked down. I pressed myself against him and started grinding myself on him. He pulled me into a kiss hat was deep with passion. It soon ended and I bent low and licked down his body until I met his wolfhood. It was huge! I took it in my mouth, savoring his taste and started bobbing up and down. I could tell he loved it. I was going as fast as I could go when he released his semen inside of my mouth. I have to say that he was a mouthful, but I swallowed every bit. He looked pleases. I flipped over onto my back and pulled him into another kiss. He started kissing down my body, licking me everywhere. It turned me on and made me REAL wet. When he got to my pussy, I was dripping wet. He started licking me, making me gasp in pleasure. He kept going until he stuck his tongue in me and started eating me out. I screamed out in pure pleasure, but I didn't last as long as I had hoped. He licked me and tongued me until I hit my climax and sprayed my sex juice all over his face. He lapped it all up and smiled.

"We'll fuck after the attack, okay baby?" I asked cutely, almost regretting stopping. He smiled with a nod. "Let's go big boy. We have to get cleaned up before we go." We went and got into the pond to get cleaned off.

* * *

Humphrey's POV:

The packs were gathered in the valley. I was standing there, in the center, surrounded by my friends and family. I was waiting for Kate. The wolves howled, signaling that the bride was coming. I stood there when I saw her. The most beautiful angel to ever walk the planet! She had a pink flower pinned behind her left ear. Her fur was cleaned, brushed, and shiny. Her smile widened brightly. She looked as if she was about to cry. We were both as happy as ever. She came down the hill and stopped in front of me. She smelled intoxicating, like fresh peaches. Before I even had time to ask, she told me how it was going to be. Everyone was silent.

"Let's start together, Humphrey." I nodded with a smile to her. We took in each other's scent and enjoyed it. I nibbled on her ear as she nibbled on mine. I heard her make a small moan. I backed up and looked into her beautiful angel eyes with a smile. We leaned in and rubbed noses, symbolizing an ancient eternal bond, joining two lives and making them one. Everyone cheered and howled, but little did anyone know that their lives were about to be changed forever.

* * *

Writers POV:

The rogue pack that was led by Madison and Todd neared the western pack border from that east and were near the valley. They pushed on until they were on the edge of valley. Madison howled, attracting the attention of the combined pack. Everything was silent, up until she spoke.

"My name is Madison. It is been far too long that you all have lived in peace. It is time for you all to suffer. It is time to die. Attack the valley!" she ordered. Her pack were extremely well trained but were outnumbered. That didn't bother Madison. Her goal was to take the life of the girl that had Humphrey's heart. She saw Humphrey and his wife fighting off her wolves together. Her heart ached. She then spotted Todd, dealing with a reddish alpha that was protecting a snow white female from being harmed. She jumped and slid down the cliff. Then ran to his side.

"I'll deal with this one, Todd, get that bitch of a wife Humphrey has. Remember the plan. If you kill her, I will castrate you."

"Okay. Thanks Madison." Todd said as he ran in the direction of Kate. He tackled her and taunted her, then ran off. She followed him. Humphrey was busy and didn't notice. Todd ran out of the valley and to the border where he hid from her. The moment she ran past him and stopped he lunged forward and knocked her out cold. He smiled devilishly and ran back to the edge of the valley to sound the retreat, as planned. Then ran back to their hideout, Todd making sure to pick Kate's body up. He put her in the prisoner den and walked to his own, where he found Madison waiting.

"You did good today, Todd, but a promise is a promise." She smiled seductively. He knew what was about to happen. Let's just say they had they're fun for the night and passed out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. i appreciate those of you who care enough to leave me some feedback. im sorry if i do discontinue this story. but dont hate. i just dont have any interest in it if im not going to getting any feedback. this is only Part 1 to this chapter. Part 2 next week provided my schedule is clear.**

**I love my fans and all, but like i said before, it is discouraging when so many people have read this and didnt leave a word. where im standing now ill only be updating 2 more times, but it could change. dont hate me.**

**This has been chapter 9 part 1. stay tuned for part 2.**

**Until Next Time...**

**-The Wolf Artist.**


	10. Chapter 10: All is Well That Ends Well?

**BE PREPARED FOR SADNESS! YES SADNESS! I had to be mean this chapter, since, in-fact, it is the last chapter. I love you all that stuck with this story and reviewed. 11k views! yay. please enjoy the ending to this wonderful roller-coaster.**

* * *

Only Time Will Tell

Chapter 10: All is Well That Ends….Well?

* * *

2 Weeks Later….

Madison's POV:

"My prisoner won't stop crying about it, Todd. She cries daily about him, it's not fair! I love him. That should be me! His pups should be with me not that bitch!" I growled. "Send a messenger to him, telling him that shes still alive. Tell him to come to get her. I dare him to come after her! Tell him our location for fuck sake. See if he has the guts to come get her. Now, if you'll excuse me Todd, I have a prisoner to deal with." Todd nods and goes to get my messenger. I walk in with a growl to Kate.

"Kate, dear, all this stress on you is worse on the pups." I pretended to give a damn.

"What is it to you, bitch?" She spat. _She actually spat at me! Ahhh! After all I've done for her, a roof over her head, food in her and her brats' stomach's, this is how she repays me, spitting in my face. Ughhh! Pregnant bitch! I can fix that. _I thought as a circled her.

"Kate, how far are you along?" I asked.

"Well, I… uhh, I'm two and a half months, why?" She questioned.

"No reason, you just wouldn't mind if I did this!" I raised my paw, claws out, and scrapped them across her stomach. She screamed and started crying again.

"YOU BITCH!" She screamed as I licked my paw, clean of blood and walked out, leaving her there crying.

* * *

Humphrey's POV:

I haven't ever felt so lost. I'm without my other half. I begged Winston to over train me and now I look really scary. I've built strong muscles. I'm no longer that happy, outgoing, fun-loving omega. I was definitely NOT happy! I was walking when I felt a crack at my heart. _Was that Kate? _I thought as tears began to form in my eyes. _No I still feel her presence. She's still alive. What could it have been then? _

"Humphrey!" Winston yelled.

"Oh, Winston, Sir. How long have you been there?" I asked.

"No time." He steps aside. "This messenger says he has something for you." I nod and look at the wolf, silently studying him. He steps forward.

"Lady Madison says she still has your wife. She wants you to come after her. Actually she dares you to." I growl as he steps back, and as if in sync, I hear Winston let loose a small growl, but I choose to ignore it. "Yes, well, she's located in a camp north of here, about 135 miles outside the border. She wishes for you to come after your wife. Personally, it's a suicide mission. Madison has gathered 200 plus wolves and has them on guard 24/7. That's all I know. It's all out of her mouth. I'll be leaving now." He says as he turns to leave.

"Thank you." I growled. I looked at Winston with a dangerous glint in my eye. He nodded and lifted his muzzle to alert the pack to meet them at the main den. We silently walked back to the den. They all got there and waited. All was quiet. Winston cleared his throat.

"My pack, as all of you know, we were attacked and one of our own was taken from us. My daughter Kate, Humphrey's wife; a friend, a daughter, and a lover, was taken two weeks ago. We have been informed she is still alive and where she is being held currently, but I will let my son, Humphrey, take the floor now. Please respect him enough to listen." The pack nodded. I stepped up and everyone looked shocked. I was now a lot stronger and bigger than most alphas, even Garth, but since the attack no one has seen me but Winston and Eve. I avoided all of the pack to avoid their questions and concerns. I cleared my throat.

"Well, I got a messenger telling me exactly where Kate is located. I'm asking for seven of you to come with me to rescue her. I took the liberty of already including my brother and sister to join me." I eyed them questioningly. They walked up the slope and sat next to me with a smile. I nod. "I need only five more of you. I understand this will be quite difficult to accomplish, but face it, none of us are really the same without Kate, not knowing if she's alright or not."

"I'm with you!" a voice came. _Now this was unexpected. _I thought as I turned around, already knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Garth? You want to come with me?"

"Yeah, Humphrey. I do. I miss my friend, Kate. I want to help you out. I hope you can consider me a friend after all of this, Humphrey. After all, we are brother-in-laws." He said with a sincere smile as he sat down next to my brother and sister, each of which smiled. I nodded, but had yet to smile.

"Okay, so four more. This isn't getting any easier and I want to get there by midnight." I said sternly.

"I'm with you, Humphrey. I need to get my daughter back." Eve said calmly, though in her eye, they showed rage and hatred for those who've hurt her family. It sent chills down my spine. Even if I was bigger than her, she was still very scary.

"Thank you, Eve, and don't worry. I plan on bringing her back here." I told her. "Anyone else?" I questioned the pack.

"I'm in." Greg says, stepping forward.

"I'm in as well!" Hutch announces. They both walk up the slope. Greg sat by Lanii with a small, sad smile. She returned it.

"If Trace is going, so am I!" Kiyah said, walking up the slope. She smiled sadly at me, and sat down next to Trace. He nuzzled her neck and she returned it. I nodded to them and turned back to the pack.

"Thank you all. Should we not return, I wish to thank all of you for supporting Kate and I. if they return without me, assume the worst because if Kate is gone, I will not be returning home. You've all been a great family to me. This pack had been the best place for me. I thank all of you." I finished sadly. They started howling. I allowed as small, brief smile to form on my face. Then it vanished. Winston stepped up.

"That is all I needed from you all. Thank you for your time. Please continue regularly." Winston commended. They all started converging around the territory. When they were all gone he turned to the eight-man rescue team. He looked at us with the up most respect to Humphrey.

"My son, be safe and don't think of what could happen. Stay focused, stay strong, and stay vigilante. Remember what I've taught you, and IF worse comes to worse, please come back here." Winston says sadly, to me.

"I don't make any promises, Sir. We need to leave now. We'll make it there by midnight if we can catch that train." I pointed over between the north bound train, easing down the tracks. "We have to go!" we make a straight shot for it, me being the last. They all jump aboard. I'm still running and see a bridge coming up. I spotted a large rock that I would be able to push off of to board the train. I target that rock and get in position to launch off of it.

"Come on Humphrey!" Lanii yelled. I jumped onto the rock and flipped into the train car with a safe landing. No time to spare at all.

* * *

Winston's POV:

"Be safe my son! Good luck." I say to an already gone train.

* * *

Kate's POV:

I woke up with a groan. I looked around and went to move, but pain shot through me like a bullet. I looked at my stomach. There were leaves and herbs on my stomach. I moved them off to see five long scratches. I started to cry and weep when a voice came.

"I'm sorry dear, but you did lose them." I was startled and turned to see a solid white wolf with sapphire blue eyes, obviously female. I started bawling. "My name is Jenna, I am forced to be the pack healer but all I want to do is get the hell out of here. Those bandages will help it from getting infected, but I am sorry, your puppies are lost. I cleaned you up and wrapped your wounds. You will live." She said sadly. All I could think about was how Humphrey would react. About how happy we were and how devastated he'll be. I started crying even harder. Jenna said one last sorry and left me alone. I sobbed myself to sleep thinking of what should've been and how I have failed Humphrey.

* * *

Humphrey's POV:

Eve and I sat together while the others slept. We sat there in silence for a while, watching the trees rush by.

"Humphrey," Eve said motherly. "You know Winston and I have always thought of you as our son. I am very proud of what you've achieved in your life and I know your parents are as well. You have made my daughter so happy, and done things for her even I haven't done yet. Thank you for bringing joy and happiness into her life." Eve said while she leaned on my, like a small hug with a smile.

"You're welcome, Eve. Kate's my world, without her, I don't know what I'd do."

"You'd be looking for her." She said with a smile. "I'm going to catch some sleep. I suggest you do the same. Wake one of them up if you do."

"Good night, Eve." I said. She nodded and curled into a ball, falling asleep. I smiled at Eve while she was resting. I thought about all the times she's tried to kill me. I chuckled at her protectiveness and how much I relate to her when it's about Kate. I growled a bit when I thought of Kate being in trouble. I heard a noise behind me. Trace sat down beside me with a long sigh.

"Brother, though I can't understand what you're going through, just know that me and Lanii are always here for you. We care about you. I'm so sorry, Humphrey. You're so strong and have been through so much to be with the one you loved." He stopped and looked back at his mate, Kiyah. "If anything like this were to happen to her, there's no way I could be as calm and strong as you are right now." He said with a strong smile. He leaned in and hugged me, in which I returned. We released. "Now, get some sleep, bro. I'll keep watch." I nodded and laid down next to Eve. I only hope I'm not to late.

* * *

Trace's POV:

"HUMPHREY!" I yelled. He woke fast. "We are here. It's time to go! He nodded and jumped off of the train. I jumped as well but ended up missing my landing again, crashing into Eve. "I am so sorry, Eve." I said to her getting up and offering to help her.

"It's fine, Trace." She groaned. "Let's go find my daughter." She growled.

"Has anyone seen Humphrey?" I ask. Everyone looked around, then went wide eyed.

"Oh no!" We all said at once.

"It's too dark right now to search for him. He will come back to us." I said. Then there was a sound. At that moment, 15 wolves surrounded us, appearing out of nowhere. As quick as the came, it all went dark. They had knocked us all out.

Humphrey's POV:

* * *

_Love, unconquerable  
Waster of rich men, keeper  
of warm lights and all-night vigil  
In the soft face of a girl:  
Sea-wanderer, forest visitor!  
Even pure immortals cannot escape you._

I walked on until I caught some tracks. They were strange wolf prints but I smelled trouble and the scent of my team.

_And mortal man, in hid one day's duck  
Trembles before your glory._

I reached the border and saw my family, Madison, those hundreds of wolves the messenger was talking about, and… Kate. I started to break down. I had to be strong to get them out alive. They all looked beaten. I glared at Madison, who was pacing back and forth. I was downwind of them and had yet to be noticed by any of them. I was time to make my presence known!

_Surely you swerve up ruin  
The just man's consenting heart,  
As here you have made bright anger!_

Lightning struck as I flew down the hill on a log. I was determined to rescue all of them.

_Strike between father and son—  
And none has conquered but Love!  
A girl's glance working the will of heaven:  
Pleasure to her alone who mocks us._

I slammed into their camp, rage on my mind. I stepped off my log, everyone's eyes were fixed on me.

"Madison! Return to me what's mine! NOW!" I yelled, rage ever so fluent in my voice. She stepped down, walking slowly towards me.

"Why, I'm all you'd ever need. Leave that life and stay with me, the one you loved so long ago." She said soothingly. "Please?" She added seductively.

No! My WIFE! NOW!" I scream at her. She growls at me and turn to walk back up her slope. She looks down on me.

"Fine, I'll go get her." She says as she walks away. I see my team tied up. I look at the guards. There are at least 200 wolves, if not more, that were surrounding us. I looked up the hill to see Madison and Kate. Kate looked weak, like she's been crying, her fur matted and she had five scratches on her stomach….. wait WHAT!?

"Give me my wife and team or I'll have to show you my true power."

"So be it! Surround him!" She commands her wolves. She turns back to me. "Let's see it then. Kill him!" She yells.

"NOO!" Kate screams.

I stand there staring at Kate as rage fills me and there dark wolves consume me. The first few wolves attacked me. I dodged them and slashed out at them but my attack didn't faze them. They disappeared, like ghosts. I attacked again, with the same results. I looked up with a hard glare to Madison.

"It's hard to fight something you can't hit, huh? They're phantom wolves. You cannot hurt them unless they want you to. They're under my control." Madison laughs. Kate was trying to sneak out and get away. She was limping and it broke my heart to do this….

"I'll stay. I'll do whatever you want just as long as you let my family and friends go unharmed." I said gravely with a hard sigh. "And let me say goodbye. Call your wolves off." She looked at me while I avoided eye contact. Kate stared at me sadly, with tears in her eyes.

"Phantoms disperse from us now." Madison said in a cheery attitude. She lustfully stared at me. I stood there as I witnessed all of her wolves disappear before my very eyes. I looked at Kate sadly. Madison walked over and cut my friends and family free. They all looked at my. My head dropped sadly. Then I spoke.

"All of you take care of each other. Get home safely and remember I love all of you. don't forget me." I turned to Kate. "Kate, my dearly loving wife, I am so sorry. When I lost you the first time I grew full of rage. You and I have been through so much together. My legacy and heart will live on with you. You are everything I've ever wanted. Everything I'll every love. Look at me now, and back three months ago, I'm a completely different wolf because of you. I over-trained to find you and protect you. Now that I've found you, I realize the only way I can protect you is by giving myself up for you. My beautiful Kate, I will always love you and you will always a part of me. That part of me will be inseparable from my heart. I love you, Kate. I always have and will until the end of time. Forever and always." I drew back, but that's when I saw the five long scratches along her side that I noticed earlier. I gulped and stared into her tearful eyes. She nodded extremely slow and let the tears fall. I pulled her close as she cried on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry this had to happen, Kate, but you have to go. I love you so much and always will." I turned to Eve. "Please take her with you. The train is coming. Go. I am sorry." I said sadly.

"NO! I'm not leaving you, Humphrey!" Kate screamed. Eve walked up with tears in her eyes and knocked her daughter out. She put Kate on her back and turned to me.

"She loved you so much. Promise me you'll find a way back to her. I love you my son. Thank you for all you've done. You really are an outstanding wolf." She smiles sadly.

"I promise I will, Eve." I said. She nods and runs off to the tracks. I follow them back to see them off. Madison followed me as well. Eve ran, with Kate on her back, to catch the train with Trace, Kiyah, Lanii, Greg, Garth, and Hutch. They all boarded the train hesitantly. Trace was the last one on the train and he hesitated the most, but reluctantly got on the train. I sat there as I felt alone, watching my whole life speed down the tracks to the south of me. I have no one left, I broke down crying. Madison returned to my side with a meal and I reluctantly ate with her. No words were said, we just ate. It was that moment that I knew, my life was over!

* * *

Kate's POV:

I woke up inside my den that I shared with Humphrey. I looked around frantically. He was nowhere to be seen. Memories started to flood my mind but I pushed them away. I walked silently out of the den thinking of Humphrey and subconsciously walking towards the Howling Rock. It was long after midnight and the moon was full. I sat there for a moment the poured my soul out to the heavens with a beautiful howl. As I was howling, I let loose, my mind flooded from the memories and sadness from last night. I remembered all of it. I broke down crying, no longer able to hold my howl.

"My life is ruined!" I screamed. "I love you, Humphrey." I whispered as I sobbed my heart out. I laid down and cried myself to sleep, hoping and praying for a better tomorrow and hoping this is all a big, terrible dream. _I love you, Humphrey. _I thought as I slipped into a restless sleep, sadness still visible on my fur from the tears.

* * *

The End.

* * *

**I told you so. your sad now huh? well on the bright side... what bright side? OH YEAH! SEQUEL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! this has been the conclusion to: Only Time Will Tell. Thank you all!**

******Until Next Time, **

**The Wolf Artists, Signing Out!**


End file.
